With the development of a display technology, a variety of display devices has been researched and developed. In recent years, a display device integrated with a personal computer has been developed and commercialized.
In the display device integrated with the computer, a display unit for performing a display function is physically integrated with a computer unit for performing a computing function. However, since the computer has an independent power supply unit, it is difficult to effectively manage the power and to minimize the size of the display device integrated with the computer.
Therefore, it has been endeavored to effectively manage the power and reduce the size of the display device with the computer by integrating the power supply unit of the display device with the computer.
A display device may include a variety of devices having different functions which can be detachably mounted. Since the device is installed in the display device, it is difficult for a user to control the power of the device.
That is, since the device is mounted in the display device and thus a power switch for controlling the power of the device cannot be projected out of the display device, the user cannot directly control the on/off of the power.
Accordingly, when the power control of the device mounted in the display device is independently performed from the display device, it is difficult to control the power of the device according to the user request.